


Super Genius Marinette

by AgentofSciFi



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Salt Fanfics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Tony Stark's Biological Daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Marinette's Class gets a Reality Check, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Super Genius Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Serial Adopter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofSciFi/pseuds/AgentofSciFi
Summary: When most people think of me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, they think of the clumsy, bakery girl with a fashion obsession and who's always got a smile on her face. What they don't know is that that clumsy bakery girl is actually the Genius child of Tony Stark.For years, I have kept my biological father a secret from the rest of the world. However, I have finally finished all of my Lycée work and have truly graduated from the French High School. Like my father before me, I will be starting University in the Fall at the age of 15. And, this couldn't be happening soon enough.For the past two years Lila has been making herself known as she spreads her lies. It wasn't even Lila that I was angry at anymore. My classmates could have debunked half of her lies if they used Google. I was stuck in a room full of idiots and there was nothing I hated more than stupid people.Note: I have altered Marinette's age for this fanfic. She's a year younger than in the show. So, when she gets the Ladybug Miraculous, Marinette is only 12. In Befana, Marinette was turning 13, instead of 14.
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Salt Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835164
Comments: 63
Kudos: 827





	1. Marinette Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marinette: Iron Man's Minion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629944) by unmaskedagain. 



> Hello everyone. I have seen some talk on Tumblr about Miraculous Fanfiction pieces with BioMom and BioDad ideas for Marinette and Adrien. I liked the idea of a Super Genius Marinette who's the daughter of Tony Stark. After playing with some ideas, this was the result.  
> The idea of adding Harley Kenner, Riri Williams and the Spider people came after reading Marinette: Iron Man's Minion by unmaskedagain on Tumblr. It's a super awesome piece that I highly recommend you read if you have not already.  
> Hope you all enjoy the first chapter! I will be adding more as I finish them up.

**Paris, Bustier's Classroom**

**Marinette's POV**

I stare down at my classmates over the top of my iPad. They were all chatting away about random things they would be doing during the summer and their pool party celebration after final exams. There were a few pointed jabs at me by Alya and Lila, but I simply ignored them. They’d gotten worse this year after it was revealed that I supposedly forced Lila to lie about having a lying disease to get out my expulsion the year previous. I simply rolled my eyes at their naivety. Coming next fall, this entire class would crash and burn.

My class had a lot of potential, however, they never really did anything with it. It didn’t help that this entire room ran itself off of my scheduling, reminders, and fundraising due to my class representative job. I was still kind of angry at myself for taking the job. I was already juggling a lot of work. Being Ladybug was time-consuming enough, adding on class representative duties put me behind in my real studies. That was one secret I had been harboring for years. I am a child genius.

When my mother was young she had a brief one night stand with my biological father, Tony Stark, while on vacation. When my mother was just a few months pregnant, she met my Papa at baking class. They started dating and ended up opening a store together. When I was just 1, they married. Now, shortly after my birth, my Mama called my Dad to inform him that she was pregnant. A DNA test was done on the sly. My father never revealed that he had a child and my existence was kept a secret. So secret that only my Father, Mama, Papa, Aunt Pepper, Uncle Rhodes, Uncle Happy, my Papa’s parents, and my Mama’s parents knew about it. A small circle that somehow remained small.

My father sent birthday gifts, called and video chatted, and he even attended a ceremony in Paris when I was a child. However, all three of my parents wanted me to have a normal life. It was slightly more difficult when I managed to trick-out a computer at four and fix household appliances at six. They ended up sending me to a specialized école élémentarie. I was put on a fast-tracked schedule that had a lot of self-studying and online learning. If I kept to the schedule, I would graduate from Lycée at 14 and started University at 15. A few months younger than my father.

I, however, insisted on attending normal school to keep up with kids my age. I didn’t care as much about starting university at an unusual age. I did skip a grade, however, as I couldn’t hide all of my knowledge. So, I started at a regular école élémentarie. Classes were general alright, I enjoyed the literature classes and speed through the science and math classes. I mostly did my advanced work in class. As long as I turned in my homework and wasn’t bothering people, my teachers didn’t care. Chloe did put a bit of a damper on friendships, as no one wanted to anger the Mayor’s daughter. However, I still enjoyed regular school.

When I started Collége Françoise Dupont, at age 10, I was already through the first year of the materials. It got easier with me being in Madame Bustier’s class. She was a nice teacher but didn’t control her classroom very well. For two years I managed to do my advanced work without her ever knowing. Frankly, her relaxed environment made it easier for me to work ahead. When I started my third year of Collége with her, I had finished all of the Collége materials already. A year and a ½ of studying in a year’s worth of time.

Of course, this is when it got messy. I received the Ladybug miraculous and made some real friends, or so I thought. All of this was fun and great, but it made working ahead more difficult. Adding on Ladybug work and class representative work made it possible for me to only do a year’s worth of Lycée work in a year.

Father called, a little worried, but I easily calmed him down. I was still three years ahead of everyone else, plus adding on all of my design work and my class representative duties would make my college application even better. Less studying gave me more time to do independent work. My pseudonym, Maria, created several green energy products, three different popular apps, and an extremely lightweight, flame-resistant, and shrapnel resistant line for firefighters. I was a success, and I would continue to be, despite all of Lila’s mechanisms. Either way, I was in the last few hours of class with these idiots. Starting next fall, I’d be attending MIT in Massachusetts.

I had a small, personal graduation from my specialized Lycée a week ago. I sent my transcripts from both my specialized Lycée and one from Lycée Françoise Dupont. I did get Madame Mandeleiev to help me get video footage of Lila framing me for my expulsion and write a letter explaining the issue of my rescinded expulsion on my record. A brief phone call and an email containing the Ladyblog link told MIT everything they needed to know about my classroom. I did get asked why I stayed. Truthfully, I wanted to see this through. After Lila’s return in the second half of my Troisieme year, I started collecting evidence against the Collége and Lycée Françoise Dupont for enabling bullies, extreme favoritism, and incompetence.

“Marinette?” I glance up from my iPad to see Madame Bustier looking at me. The entire class is now looking at me. Lila is smirking next to Bustier. “Can you apologize to Lila?”

I raise one eyebrow. “What am I apologizing to Lila about?”

“For your rude and threatening words earlier, before class started, in the locker room.” Madame Buster speaks to me as if I am a small child. She’d done that to me for a while because I skipped a year. She seemed to think that because I was a year younger than everyone else, I need to be treated like a child. After Lila’s arrival, she became even more condescending.

I glance at the clock really quickly. 2 minutes until the bell and just a few hours until I would be flying first class to New York. “I didn’t go to the locker room this morning Madame Bustier.”

Mrs. Bustier sighs. Lila smirks before sobbing loudly. It sounded horrible and fake, like some cheap amateur actress. “Oh, Marinette. I didn’t want to make a big deal about this. I just wanted you to apologize for your mean words and for stealing my iPad-I mean, oops!” Lila’s shirk is back, but the entire class misses it to turn to glare at me. Then the comments started.

“Dude, stealing is not cool!”

“Stop being such a bully!”

“I thought we could trust you!”

“I can’t believe this! I used to think you were such a good person.”

“Just give Lila back the iPad, Marinette.”

I roll my eyes, putting the iPad in my hand into my bag. “File a report.”

There’s silence. “What?” Lila looks at me in confusion.

“File a report. If I really stole this iPad from you, go to the police. Have them do an investigation.” The bell rings above us and I stand from my seat. Everyone is still in the same spots, too stunted by my declaration to do anything.

I walk down the stairs until I’m in front of Mrs. Bustier. I pull out a file and hand it to her. “I’m unable to be Class Representative next year. This is everything I need to hand over for my successor. All of the money earned for the Graduation trip in two years is in the class savings account. I left a page detailing how much was earned at each event this year.”

I move to leave the room, but Mrs. Bustier steps in front of me. “Marinette, we talked about this. The Marinette’s of the world, setting an example.”

I met Mrs. Bustier’s eyes with a flat look. “Mrs. Bustier, I have a flight to catch, please move.”

“Marinette!” She sighs, but I had already moved around her.

As I leave everyone starts to talk. Some are yelling about me being childish, some saying Lila should press charges, and others saying that they should just enjoy me being gone. Either way, it was no longer my problem. I didn’t have time for stupid people.


	2. Marinette Arrives in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette arrives in New York and heads to Avengers Tower. There she meets all of her Dad's coworkers and his surprise collection of teenage geniuses.
> 
> Note: In this story Avengers Tower is still in use and the Compound seen in later films is just storage.

**Avengers Tower**

**Marinette's POV**

I hand the taxi driver a few American bills as payment just after he sets down my bags on the sidewalk. I was right in front of the Avengers building, which had a small collection of reporters outside of it. The man smiles as he pops back into his car. I give him a small wave as he drives off. Swinging my backpack over my shoulders and I take both of my bags by the handle, wheeling up to the door. The reporters, for some reason, didn’t seem to notice me until I was typing my password into the keypad by the door.

“Ma’am? Who might you be and what business do you have with the Avengers? Are you with the other children who have been seen entering this building?” A darked haired woman is holding a mic out to me, her cameraman fixating on my face.

I shrug as the door opens up on its own. “There will be a press conference later this summer to answer all of your questions. That is all I will say for now.”

I wheel my bags through the door, leaving behind the small gaggle, who were still attempting to ask my questions. A few of the workers on the bottom floors look at me weirdly as I pull my bags into the main elevator.

“Hello FRIDAY, how are you?”

“Very well, Ms. Stark. Your father is located on the communal floor, would you like to go there first, or visit your floor?”

“The communal floor, please.”

“Of course.”

I pull up my sunglasses from my face and quickly pull out my phone. I sent a quick text to my parents back in Paris that I arrived at the tower. As The elevator dings at the floor, I tuck my phone back into my back pocket and grab both of my bags. I walk out the door into the general floor, high heels clicking on the tiles. Several heads whip around and look at me from the couches.

“Crap.” One of the men, Clint Barton, groans. “Tony, your security sucks! There’s another Captain America fangirl up here?

I raise an eyebrow. “Ok, first of all, I am not a Captain fangirl. He puts up a good fight, but he needs some serious wardrobe help.” Said man flushes at my words. “Secondly, the security is fine here, I helped set it up. Thirdly,” I look up at the ceiling. “Friday?”

“Yes?”

“Where is my Dad?”

“Right here, my little genius!” My father practically runs me over as he goes to hug me.

The people at the couches stare. “You have a kid?

I pear over my father’s shoulder. The collection of Avengers were all staring at us with gobsmacked expressions. “Yes, he does. Who’s asking?”

One of the guys sticks his arm up. “Sam Wilson. When did this happen?”

“14 years and 364 days ago.”

Sam Wilson stares at me with wide eyes, “So, you’re 15 tomorrow?”

“Yup.”

“Are you French?” Steve Rodgers decided to pop into the conversation at this point.

“Yes, well not technically. Dad,” I gesture to my father, “is American. My Mom is from China, she moved to France to study baking. She married my Papa who’s ½ French. I did grow up in Paris, however.” Rodgers nods.

Thor puts a large hand up. “Does this mean the other younglings here are your children too?”

Dad sighs. “No. I’m mentoring them. Mari is my only child.”

“And we were never told because?” Clint Barton is still looking between my Dad and I.

I shrug. “I wanted a normal childhood. Being the daughter of Tony Stark would have made my childhood crazy. This was before Ironman and the Avengers became a thing.”

Clint nods in agreement. “Fair enough. Why are you here now then?”

“My little genius,” My father kisses my cheek. “Is starting MIT in the Fall!”

“Oh, God. She’s a mini you!” I easily recognize Bucky Barnes from his signature metal arm.

“But with better fashion sense!” I give all of them a winning smile.

“Can we come back to Captain America needing fashion help.” The Black Widow is grinning from her place next to the couch.

The Avengers all look at me with expectant gazes. Barnes looked all too happy at the topic. I simply shrug. “You look like America's 4 year old daughter after she’s finally allowed to pick out her own clothing. You were practically glowing, that outfit was so bright. It’s like you were asking for the enemy to notice you. Get a stylist!”

Steve Rogers’ face starts to turn red. “It worked back in the 40’s during the war.”

“No, honey, it didn’t.” Bucky and Sam are starting to laugh behind their hands. “People just loved you more than they disliked the suit.”

Rodgers’ face is a deep red right now. “It’s an iconic antique.”

“Then put it in a museum and leave it there.” Bucky finally snaps and roars with laughter. Sam isn’t far behind as he lands on the floor to roll around.

“I’m sorry, who is the tiny french girl who’s verbally beating up Steve?” Bruce Banner is standing by the elevator with the most confused expression on his face.

“Tony’s daughter, apparently.” Clint shrugs.

“And Tony has had a daughter for how long?”

“15 years.” I give Banner a bright smile. “I’ve read several of your papers. Your gamma radiation and nuclear physics work is amazing, but I preferred the stuff on Biochemistry. I have some ideas I was hoping you take a look at.”

Bruce blinks a few times. “I-15 years-What kind of ideas?”

“Bacta patches. I want to see if I can make them real. I’ve written out some formulas, but haven’t been able to really talk to anyone about them yet or test them out.”

“Uhh...Sure. Bacta patches, like from Star Wars?”

“Yup.”

“Tony, your daughter is a fashionista and a nerd. I’ve only ever heard of such rare creatures.” Bucky was no longer laughing at Steve, but still looked too happy.

“Technically, I’m a fashion designer.”

“Tony, you daughter is a fashion designer and a nerd.”

“Who has an IQ of 265!” My Father is smiling down at me, pride filling his eyes.

A glass drops and shatters across the floor. “Holy shit!” is whispered from someone in the room.

My Father ignores all of this. “Well, I’m going to introduce Mari to the rest of the kids. Carry on!”

I give a small wave to the stunned adults. “Bye! It was nice to meet all of you! I’ll speak to you later Doctor Banner.”

My Father pushes me into the elevator, leaving several flabbergasted Avengers. I raise an eyebrow as the elevator moves down a few levels. “You didn’t tell them about me.”

He snorts. “And miss that interaction. That was so much better than I could ever have ever dreamed.”

The door dings open and I’m suddenly in a smaller version of the top floor living room. There were 9 teenagers sitting around a coffee table, a variety of bags scattered around the couches and loveseats. All of the heads look up at me when I come in.

The oldest male swears in english. “Damn it Stark, how many of us are you going to kidnap?”

I raise an eyebrow and turn my head up. “Kidnap?”

My father gasps dramatically. “Kidnap? I did not kidnap! Your parents practically threw you at me once I showed up.”

One of the other boys snorts. “Aunt May is still angry about Germany. She said if you showed up at our house again, she’d throw you out the window.”

My father shrugs. “Your Aunt is a terrifying force of nature.”

A blonde girl rolls her eyes and walks up to me. A hand shoots out. “Gwen Stacy, I’m from New York and I’m 17.”

I take her hand. “A pleasure.”

The oldest boy sticks his hand in the air. “Harley Keener, Tennessee. Also 17.”

The boy with a terrifying aunt gives me a small wave. “Peter Parker, Queens. 16.”

Brown haired latina woman gives me a nod. “Anya Corazon. I’m from Brooklyn. 16, as well.”

The last guy briefly looks up from the computer in his lap to give me a smile. “Ned Leeds. I’m from New York and I’m 16, too.”

The girl next to him does even look up as she waves. “MJ. New York. 17. Nice shoes.”

I glance down. “Thanks.”

MJ nods, still looking at my computer. She nudges the guy on the floor next to her foot. He pulls off his headphones and gives me a wave. “Oh, hey! Miles Morales. Brooklyn native. Freshly 16.”

A girl about my age looks up from the small project in her hand. “Riri Willaims, Chicago. 15.”

Lastly was a girl who looked even younger than me. She waves from her seat on the floor by Riri. “Peni Parker, no relation to Peter Parker. I’m from New York. I’m 14, but will be 15 in two months.”

I wave back. “Hi, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Stark. I’m from Paris and I turn 15 tomorrow.”

Harley chokes on the drink he’d just swallowed. “I’m sorry, Stark?”

I nod. “Tony’s my Dad. We’ve just kept it on the downlow so I could have a normal childhood.”

Everyone one is looking at me. I simply shrug it off. “So, you guys are all going to the International Technology Showcase in D.C. this summer, right?”

There’s several nods. “Yup.” Peni gives me a wide smile. “We’ve all got stuff to showcase. What about you?”

“I’ve got my showcase pieces.”

My Father claps me on my shoulder. “Ok, now that you are all here, can give you guys a tour.”

Ned shuts his computer and Riri sets the components in her hands down on the coffee table. I set my backpack on the ground as my father guides us to a door on the right. He flips on a switch to reveal a large game room, complete with several large TV’s and game consoles. “This is the Game Room.”

He walks across the main living room and flips on another light. A huge kitchen with a large table sits in this room. “Kitchen and dining room are here.”

He points up. “Bedrooms are on the next two level. Boys on the next floor, girls above them. All of the rooms have labels and there is a central living space where the stairs and elevator dump you out. The floor below us is a training room. The two floors below that are labs. Engineering labs on the upper floor and a Biochem lab on the floor below. We expect to see you all at some point, so don’t live in isolation.” Dad walks back over to the elevator. “Have fun, just don’t blow up the building.” We all watch him wave as the elevator door closes.

It’s silent as everyone looks at each other awkwardly. I roll my eyes after a few seconds. “So, Star Wars marathon? Who’s in?”

Ned and Peter immediately stick their hands up, to the amusement of Gwen and MJ. Riri nods. “I’m up for anything. What are we doing for dinner?”

Miles shrugs. “I don’t know how to cook.”

I roll my eyes. “I’ll order pizza. How does a Deluxe, Margarita, and a Meat Lover’s sound.”

“You getting drinks?” Harley raises an eyebrow.

“A couple two liters, some normal breadsticks and some of those dessert pizzas that look like someone dumped a whole bag of sugar and icing on top.” I get a nod from Harley.

Anya nods. “I don't know what you all are going to do over the next hour, but I’m moving in. Pizza and movies in an hour or so?”

I pull out my phone and start to put in the order. “Should work. I don’t know about you all, but I am putting on sweatpants.” I grab my bag from the floor and handle of my suitcase as I make my way to the elevator.

Peter starts to pull out his wallet. “How much do we own you?”

I shake my head. “Nothing.”

Peter shakes his head. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

I raise an eyebrow. “My Dad is a billionaire. He paid for a quart of strawberries with a Jaeger-LeCoultre watch. He can buy us pizza.”

“A Jaeger-LeCoultre watch, serious?” Riri looks absolutely annoyed.

“Stark just gave a bunch of teenagers 6 floors all for ourselves with no supervision.” Harley snorts. “He doesn’t seem to think everything through.”

“He has FRIDAY watching us.” I press the confirmation button on the Pizza. “Pizza will be here in 45. But, ya. My Dad has FRIDAY and KAREN keeping an eye on all of us.”

Harley gets a look in his eye. “We have babysitting monitors!” A scary smile graces his lips. “I say we revolt!”

Gwen face palms, but it’s too late. MJ, Peter, Riri, Peni and Miles all look too excited. Frankly, so was I. “Anyone know a lawyer?” Riri is grinning now too.

Peter sticks his hand up. “Mathew Murdock.”

Anya seems to be getting excited too. “So, what are we rebelling?”

“Baby monitor protocols!”

Gwen rolls her eyes, but caves. “We need more than that!”

I bite my lip. “We also need time. We need our own AI.”

“How are we adding in our own AI to the tower?” Ned has his computer under his arm as we enter the elevator.

“I helped design the security for this building. Once we have our own AI, I add them to the tower’s system. Once we’ve done that I’ll take FRIDAY out of our 6 floors and add in our AI.”

Silence for a second as the elevator doors close. “Can you keep Tony out of our floors?” Peni is practically vibrating.

“I can keep everyone off our floors.”

Harley throws his arms into the air. “We revolt at dawn!”

“After the Star Wars Marathon!” Peter and Ned have thrown their arms into the air too. Peni joins in with Miles and soon several teens are cheering in this tiny elevator.

I blink a few times and van’t help the smile that forms onto my face. How did my dad find these crazy teenagers?


	3. Back in Paris/A Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The genius children decide to rebel against the adults. Back in Paris, Miss Bustier's class find out they get to visit Washing D.C. later this summer and then decide to talk to Marinette's parents. Lila does some breaking and entering after finding out that Marinette is smarter than the average teen.
> 
> Thank you all for the subscriptions and kudos. I hope you all like this new chapter!

**Avengers Tower**

**Marinette's POV**

I march my way through the complex, ignoring the stares off all of the Avengers. My Dad is biting into a bagel as I stop next to him. He swallows quickly. “Happy Birthday Kiddo!”

I feel my eye twitch. “Peter, Peni, Miles, Anya, and Gwen have all been bitten by radioactive spiders. MJ and Ned seem to be some sort of Superhero backup. Riri and Harley recreated your tech in garages. Are any of these kids normal?”

My Dad flushes. “How’s you find out?”

“Peter got surprised, jumped, landed on the ceiling and then stayed there! This is not normal!”

My Dad opens and closes his mouth. “I can explain!”

I raise an eyebrow. “Explain what? How every one of your new interns is either helping a superhero, is a superhero, or is on their way to being a Superhero? What is this, the Junior Avengers?”

My Dad rolls his eyes. “I haven’t coined a name yet, and don’t you mean everyone but you?”

I raise an eyebrow. “Maybe.” It didn’t matter as much now. My parents in France were told about me being Ladybug after I became the Guardian. The kids all already knew. Harley had looked in my bag for my charging cord last night only to find Tikki. This would be when Peter freaked out and got stuck on the ceiling. Giant talking bugs were not normal in New York, according to Peter. Either way, my superhero ID had already known to the rest of the kids.

My Dad does a double take. “What does “maybe” mean?”

I shrug. “Maybe means that I was given a pair of magical earrings with a tiny goddess that’s attached to them when I was 12 and that I’ve been fighting a magical terrorist for the past 3 years while in Paris.”

Everyone is looking at me once again. My Father is blinking rapidly. “This is a joke, right?”

Tikki suddenly pops up in the air next to me. “Hi, I’m Tikki! I’m the Ladybug Kawami.”

A disheveled Clint looks up from his cup of coffee before slowly grabbing a newspaper and rolling it up. “Stark, don’t move. There’s a giant floating bug.”

I reach forward and snatch the newspaper from his hand. “She’s a goddess.”

Clint closes his eyes slowly. “So, no huge bug bites from the giant floating bug goddess?”

I resist the urge to facepalm. “No, there won’t be any bug bites. Drink your coffee.” Clint nods and slowly starts to sip on his coffee again.

My Dad clears his throat. “Magical terrorist?”

“Who uses evil butterflies to possess people.”

My Dad stares at me then looks to the ceiling. “FRIDAY? Is my daughter on drugs?”

“No, Mr. Stark. Further research has turned up a few blogs and news articles speaking of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and several other heroes fighting a Hawkmoth and Mayura.”

My Dad furrows his brow. “Is Paris on drugs?”

I roll my eyes. “No, Dad. This is not the point. Are you, or are you not, starting some kind of Junior Justice League?”

My father gives me a playful glare. “Mari, you know me. I’m just mentoring.”

“So you are starting a Junior Justice League.” I throw my hands into the air. “You have got to be kidding me!”

“Marinette!” My Dad is whining now, like a child.

I roll my eyes and decide to skip out on the rest of my questions involving my Father’s collection of teenage superheroes. “Dinner with Pepper, Rodney, and Happy tonight?”

He smiles. “Of course, at your favorite restaurant!”

I peak him on the cheek. “Love you Dad!” I twist around on my heels and hit the button for the elevator.

Sam blinks as I step into the elevator. Tikki waves at Sam, who hesitantly waves back. “What’s with the floating giant bug in the elevator?”

“The tiny goddess attached to Tony’s kid’s earrings that she used to fight a magical terrorist in France that’s possessing people with butterflies.” Natasha leans back in her seat, sipping on a cup of coffee.

Sam rubs his eyes and looks back at Tikki, who is still waving cheekily. “I’m going back to bed.”

The elevator door closes as Sam turns back around to go to bed.

A few seconds later I end up back in the Teen living room. Harley looks up as I walk back in. “So, are we the Junior Justice League?”

“Yup. You guys ready for today?”

Ned briefly throws his hands up in the air. “5 Days of Star Wars in less than 24 hours!”

MJ rolls her eyes as she finishes up the shopping list. “It’s 7 days Ned. We need to sleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak!” Peni sitting on top of her robot, her spider resting on her shoulder.

Anya sighs and runs a hand over her face. “I cannot believe I am doing this.”

My mouth splits wide open. “Doing what Anya? Adding an AI to the Avengers Tower, freeing ourselves of the Baby Monitors, and rebelling form the man upstairs.”

Gwen looks over the back of the couch with a raised eyebrow. “Is the man your father?”

“Yes and if he was in my shoes, he’d be doing the exact same thing.”

Gwen shrugs. “Probably.”

“I’m sorry!” Peter looks around at all of us. “Are we all just going to go with the tiny goddess living in our...apartment, the girl with magical earrings, and the terrorist in Paris with magical butterflies possessing people?”

“Peter,” Miles looks up from the sketch book in his hand. “There's a wizard with a semi-sentiate cape living in New York. The tiny goddess makes more sense than the cape. The evil butterflies, I’ll give you that. That’s just weird.”

I click my tongue. “Says the kid who developed invisibility after being bitten by a spider. That’s weird.”

Miles holds his hands up. “Agree to disagree.” He reaches down and holds up his paper. It was done in colored pencil, but was drawn as if it was spray painted. It was a large yin-yang symbol, however, a spider sat in the Yin circle of the Yang side and the arc reactor symbol sat in the Yang circle of the Yin side. “What do you think?”

“I think we need to add spray paint to the shopping list. We have our symbol of rebellion.”

Harley shrugs again. “Or the symbol of our Junior Avengers?”

Riri glares up at Harley. “Way to ruin the moment, country boy.”

* * *

**Back in Paris**

**Lila’s POV**

Alya squeals as Miss. Bustier smiles before the collection of students. Technically, Lycée was out for the year, but after months of fundraising and paperwork, the Akuma Class of Lycée Françoise Dupont was attending the International Technology Showcase in Washington D.C. in 2 months. A sizable anonymous donation was sent to the school. I had already spun a story telling all of my sheep that Tony Stark sent the money so that we could see the Showcase in D.C.

Max had already planned on attending the showcase this summer, as he was showing off a computer program of his. With the announcement that the school would be covering the rest of the trip, several other students in the class were considering adding their own inventions to the showcase. I would have to whip something up and then maybe I’d be able to catch the eye of someone at the showcase. Science wasn’t where I wanted to end up, but winning some award at a huge competition for a bunch of nerds would look great on my portfolio.

I give a loud sigh. “This sounds great, but unfortunately, my designs went missing. I had this amazing idea that I worked out with Tony Stark. The equations and blueprints disappeared out of my bag on the last day of school.” 3, 2, 1, and!

Alya gasps. “I bet it was Marinette, just like your laptop Lila!”

“Did you ever go to the police, Lila?” Rose is giving me one of those obnoxious smiles.

“I tried, but since I didn’t have any proof, they said they couldn’t do much. Marinette must have reset the tablet.” I give a few sniffs as the class tries to comfort me.

“You know, I bet if we told Marinette’s parents they’d believe us!” Alya stands up from the benches just outside the school. “I bet they’ll force Marientte to give back Lila’s laptop.”

A brief wave of shock rolls over me. That was something I hadn’t considered yet, turning Ms. Goodie-Tooshoe’s parents against her. The iPad idea might not work alone, but with all the other stories I had made up, I could probably convince them. “Well, if you think it’s the best thing to do.”

The whole class makes their way over to the bakery, Alya at the lead. I let the class escort me over, as if I didn’t want to be bothering the two bakers.

Alya slams open the front door, the bell’s ring catching the attention of the two people behind the register, as well as the woman attempting to order. Both of Marientte’s parents give the class smiles, however, they seem hesitant. “Hello kids,” Marinette’s mother waves to us. “I’ll be with you in a second.”

Alya, instead, marches her way towards the counter and pushes the woman aside. “Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, we have something important to talk to you about!”

Said woman’s smile falls instantly as the other woman rubs her side. I immediately knew this wouldn’t go to plan. I’d have to adapt to get things my way. “Alya, I’m with a customer. It will have to wait a few minutes.”

Alya rolls her eyes. “This is more important. Where’s Marinette?”

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng crosses her arms over her chest. “Marinette isn’t here. What is this all about?”

“Mari’s been bullying Lila!” Alya points back to me and I give a small wave. “She’s stolen things from her, called her a liar, has sent mean texts, and just a few days ago, she took Lila’s iPad and some tech plans Lila worked out with Tony Stark.”

Marinette’s parents share a look before her mother bursts out laughing. Alya rears back her head in shock and I can’t even hide my surprise. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng looks back at us. “Marinette didn’t steal any tech plans. She doesn’t need to.”

Alya opens and closes her mouth a few times. “What! Of course she does! She’s a complete scatterbrain.”

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng’s eyes darken. “My daughter skipped a year of school and still had the best grades in your class, hell, in your year. She managed to have these top grades while juggling her class’ work, class representative duties and all of your outrageous requests that were usual last minute and always free.”

Several of my classmates are red or pale after those words. This was not going my way at all. I give Marinette’s mother a big smile. “Well, that’s what friends do, they help each other.”

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng raises an eyebrow. “Right. I suppose this is why my daughter spent countless nights and hundreds of euros on fabrics for commission she was never paid for. Or, why Marinette was told she’d be babysitting three little kids for free while their older siblings went on dates with the money their parents gave them for babysitting. Or why she was told she was being selfish everytime she tried to ask for help.”

I let my smile fall. This was not going to plan at all. “She stole things from Lila!” Alya has a look of disbelief on her face. “She stole important work. So what if Marinette’s a year ahead. Max still has way better grades than her. You’ll see next year when we restart classes.”

Max’s chest puffs out in pride. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng just raises an eyebrow. “Go to the police then, if my daughter has stolen something. As for next year, Marinette graduated Lycée last week after years of working ahead. She’s attending MIT in the fall.”

This could not be happening. Adrien looks at Marinette’s mother with shocked eyes. “Why didn’t she tell us?”

At the same time Alya screams. “What!”

The eyebrow is raised even high. “Because you told my daughter that you weren’t friends with her anymore. Now, you had barged into my shop, pushed a client, and rudely interrupted a sale. Please leave!”

“But-”

“Now!” The class scurried out the door, me along with them. Marinette’s mother looked truly angry.

We all stand outside the shop, several of my sheep looking completely confused. Since when was Ms. Goodie-Goodie smart enough to graduate two years early?

I huff and I slowly make my way up the staircase of the Dupain-Cheng home. I need something for this showcase and if Marientte is as smart as her mother says she is, then she’d have something. I managed to pick the lock of the bakery and make my way up to the attic that Marinette called a room.

It was bare. That was the best way to describe the room. All of the walls were empty of decorations. The desk had nothing on it either. All that was left was the basic furniture and the sheets on the bed. I try all of the desk drawers and even under the bed, nothing. Then, I remember it the board Alya told me about. The schedule of Adrien’s that Marinette had kept.

I rooted around at the edge of the bed until I found it. The edge of the board. Smiling, I pull it all the way down. It was several layers of plans on top of each other. There were details about several apps, some green projects and well as some super resistant fabric for firefighters. What really caught my eye was the equations and blue prints for a small device that would wirelessly charge any device in a 50 radius. I snap photos of all layers of plans. If I could get this stuff out there, I could make thousands, and all with the help of Marinette. The only issue would be if Marinette came after me for stealing her work. Who was I kidding, that wouldn’t be an issue. I’d just shed some tears and tell everyone about Marinette’s bullying. I had school records to back me up. It’s not like anyone would believe her if she said she did the work.

* * *

**New York**  
 **Marinette’s POV**  
I click my tongue as a notification pops up on my phone. After Chloe had broken into my room I’d set up security cameras and motion sensor alerts in case anyone else tried something. A good idea seeing as Lila was currently picking at things in my room. I raise an eyebrow as she pulls down my chart and starts to take photos of my inventions on there.

“Everything alright?” Riri stops at shoulder and looks over at the phone. “What is she doing?”

“She is taking photos of my ideas. The coding for a few apps, blueprints for some green energy things, the information required for my super resistant firefighter fabric and an invention I got a patent back on last week. It goes on sale in a month with Stark Industries.”

“Cool. How does she expect to get away with this?”

“Didn’t you hear!” I pick up an overly fake fangirl tone of voice. “It’s Lila Rossi! She’s Ladybug’s best friend, she saved Jagged Stone’s kitten, she does all kinds of environmental charities with Prince Ali, she helps the Avengers and all while having arthritis, sprained ankles and wrists, and tinnitus that switches ears every few hours.”

Peter stops in the middle of the living room, a look of complete confusion on his face. “I thought Jagged Stone had a crocodile?”

“He does Peter.”

“Since when does Tinnitus switch ears?” Peter is still confused.

“Since she saved Jagged Stone’s cat from an airplane.”

Harley snorts from the edge of the kitchen. “This sounds like fantasy.”

I groan. “You’d think, but my class all believes her. Max made a freaking A.I robot, with emotions, but believes that a paper napkin could cut his eye. He wears glasses.”

“What did Hawkmoth lower your class’ IQs or something?” Anya settles down into the nest we had made in the past hour.

“A leading theory.”

The phone rings with a facetime request. I hit the accept button and my father’s face pops up with a stack of papers in his hands. “What is this?”

I raise an eyebrow. “You got our declaration of independence.”

My father looks unimpressed. “What is this?”

Riri is grinning next to me. “Our declaration of independence.”

“What does that mean?” I can’t but laugh at the confused expression on my Dad’s face.

Harley pops up on my other shoulder. “No baby monitoring protocols!”

“Junk food all day!” Miles yells from his spot.

“No bedtime!” Peni is cheering. Sometimes I forget how young she is.

There’s laughing in the background from my father’s end. “Tony, are the kids beating you up?” I recognize Bucky’s voice in the background.

My father ignores the comment. “How did you block FRIDAY?”

“Simple, I added in my own AI. I left the backdoor open years ago.”

“You have an AI?” My father’s face is torn between confusion and pride.

“JADA. Junior Avengers Defying Adults.”

“Mari!” My Dad is whining again.

“You have 5-6 days to review our Declaration, we will be occupied during this time. We have a lawyer, for the record.”

“Do I want to know what you’ll be doing?”

“Star Wars marathon. All 11 movies, along with all 7 seasons of Clone Wars, all 4 seasons of Rebels and the first season of The Mandalorian. If we don’t sleep, it’s roughly 6892 minutes of Star Wars, which is about 115 hours or 4.5 days. So, when you see us again is entirely dependent on how long we can go without sleep.”

“I worry about you sometimes.”

“ I’ve got to go. Ned just put in the first film.”  
“Just one question. What is on the floor behind you?”

I looked over my shoulder at the nest that had been put together over the past hour. Riri was settling into her spot. “That’s 6 mattresses, 19 blankets, and about a dozen pillows.”

“Why?”

“Couches are boring.”

“Ok, now I’m worried about all of you.”

“Goodbye Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some estimating on the amount of time it would take to actually do the 11 Star Wars movies and both TV shows. I estimated that it would take roughly 3299 minutes for all 7 seasons of Clone Wars, 1687 minutes for all 4 seasons of Rebels and 300 minutes for The Mandalorian.


	4. Tech Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila finds that not all of the Designs she stole will be easy to sell. We see Adrien and Marinette reunite in Washington D.C. as the Tech Conference is about to start. The judges love Marinette's device, but are a bit skeptical about Lila's device.

**Paris**

**Lila’s POV**

I growl as I leave the large building. While I had been able to make and sell one of the apps that Marinette had in her room. It was already a huge hit. Nearly half a million people have already bought it, giving me over a million in euros. That wasn’t even mentioning the in app purchases that have brought in another million euros. I couldn’t believe how easy this all was.

However, when I tried to sell one of Marientte’s green ideas, I was laughed out of the office. None of the businessmen or women would tell me why before I was escorted out of the building by security. I barely had enough time to grab my files before I was taken out of the building.

I straighten my jacket as the security officers close the doors behind me. It didn’t matter, I’d just try somewhere else once I got back from D.C. for the Tech thing. Or maybe I should bring the files with me, it was a Tech Convention, there had to be big name Tech people there. Maybe I’d get something for Maribrat’s designs. Well, my designs as far as anyone was concerned.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

**Marinette’s POV**

I take a deep breath as I walk down the streets of D.C. The tech competition/show started tomorrow. My father had flown us out, along with a couple avengers. Uncle Rhodey, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, and Sam all came. Steve and Bucky came to go through all of the museums. Sam and Natasha came to keep an eye on the pair of them. Uncle Rhodey came out to support me at the showcase. We came out early just to have fun. Dad didn’t really care what we did all day, so long as no one is injured or arrested. Kind of a low bar in my opinion.

We mostly just went to museums and monuments. Aside from Peter, most of us haven’t been to D.C. in years or ever. It was fun, just doing it with other teens. The only thing I had to worry about was my old french classmates. My Mama sent me a message a few weeks ago telling me the class would be attending the Tech conference too.

“Marinette!” I groaned, causing all of the other Junior Avengers to look at me.

“You ok?” Miles looks concerned.

“Yes, it’s just Adrien.”

“The kid with the Dad who makes Helicopter Moms look like nothing.”

I nod. “You go on ahead.” I slow my pace so that Adrien can catch up to me, the Gorilla is just behind him.

“Marinette, where have you been?”

“With my birth father, that’s who. He lives in New York.”

Adrien blinks a few times. “What? Who’s your father?”

I hesitate. I could avoid the question, but I didn’t see the point. My relation to Tony Stark would come out later this week at a press conference. “Tony Stark.”

Adrien looks even more shocked. “What?”

“Tony Stark is my father. I’m his daughter.”

Adrien swallows. “Are you going to out Lila?”

I raise an eyebrow. I knew what he was talking about. Pictures of my Father taking me out to Dinner made its way into several magazines. The only response anyone got was my Father announcing that he was taking his daughter out to Dinner that night. It sparked a wave of gossip that Lila capitalized on. Less than a day after the Twitter announcement, Alya posted an interview with Lila about how close she was with Tony Stark’s Love Child. “Yes.”

Adrien immediately looks displeased. “She could get akumatized. Is it really worth it, outing her to the whole whole world?” I would say Adrien’s eyes were desperate, more like pleading. “She’s not hurting anyone!”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Adrien, why do you think Lila is doing?”

He shrugs. “She’s just lying because she wants to make friends. Yes, some of it's outrageous and hard to believe, but that’s normal. Lots of people lie and say they know celebrities. No one puts a lot of stock into that sort of stuff.”

I blink a few times. “Adrien, do you think Lila is like a tabloid, or something?”

Adrien’s eyes widen in excitement and he nods. “Yes! Exactly! You just have to ignore it and it all goes away!”

I stare at him, completely bewildered. “Screw your father, Agreste. Screw your father.”

Adrien takes a step back. “What?”

I reach over to the news stand and pull out a tabloid magazine from the rack. This particular copy had a large photo of Jagged Stone and an alien. According to the front cover Jagged had stolen his music from aliens after they telepathically communicated with them. “This is a tabloid. You take one look at it and you know it’s not real. You buy for a good laugh or to line the bottom of a hamster cage. No one believes this and Jagged will never have to say this isn’t true.”

Adrien squints and leans forward. After a minute he gives a small laugh. “Ok, that’s pretty funny.”

I sigh and set the tabloid back in the magazine rack. “Adrien, Lila is not a tabloid. She is hurting people, more specifically, me.”

He frowns. “I know you relationship with Alya is strained, but-”

“We don’t have a relationship anymore! Alya told me, in front of the entire school, that she wouldn’t be friends with a bully. The Principal and Ms. Bustier believed that I was bullying Lila. They pulled me aside, multiple times, to talk to me about my supposed bullying. I’ve gotten detentions because of this stuff, Adrien. She got me expelled, remember. It was revoked, but it’s still on my permanent record. That’s not harmless.”

Adrien frowns. “I didn’t know about all of that. I thought the expulsion was removed.”

“Well, it wasn’t.” I pinch my nose. “Even if she wasn’t lying about me, she still told some damaging lies. Alya posted her stuff on her blog, when this comes out, and it will come out eventually, it will tank her credibility. Lila lied about Jagged Stone writing a song about her, a girl less than half his age. He could be labeled a pedophile. Clara Nightingale’s reputation could take a huge hit if people actually believe that she stole dance moves from Lila. None of this is harmless.”

Adrien is looking at the ground by now, a sheepish look on his face. I sigh and place a hand on his shoulder. “Adrien, I’m guessing your father has told you not to confront these sorts of things. That these sorts of stories die out over time. That’s true about tabloids, but Lila isn’t one. You need to learn the difference between a harmless story and something that could affect a person.”

Adrien nods after a second. “So, you are going to out Lila?”

I shrug. “She’s telling everyone that she’s best friends with Tony Stark’s only biological daughter. Someone is going to ask about it, the Ladyblog story is trending internationally. I’m not going to lie about her on national television or to a legitimate journalist.”

He shrugs. “Ok, I can see that. But, you’ll be back in the fall, right? Everything can go back to normal once everyone has apologized!”

Adrien’s excitement is back and I feel slightly bad for bursting the bubble. “Adrien. I’m going to school in the fall, remember? It’s the only thing my Father has told the press and I know my mother told you when Alya barged into the bakery. I start University in the fall.”

Adrien blinks. “But you’re only 14! You haven’t even finished Lycée!”

I shrug. “I went to normal school to have a typical collége experience. I worked ahead. I finished all of my collége stuff by the time I met you. Class was just review time and frankly, Ms. Bustier didn’t give much homework. And, I’m 15.”

Adrien’s eyes are wide. “That’s really young!”

“My Dad was 15 when he went to MIT. He graduated in 2 years.”

“But, you can still talk to our friends, right? Even if you're in America.”

I frown. “Adrien, they aren’t my friends anymore. Honestly, they hadn’t been my friends until the year you came to school. Chloe hated me for some reason and no one wanted to get onto her radar by befriending me. Either way, they all left me the moment something better came along. They called me names, they believed I was a bully all on the word of a girl they barely knew, didn’t listen to me and thought I was petty and jealous. They hurt me Adrien.”

He’s frowning again. “But, if they apologize you accept and everything is fine.”

I resist rolling my eyes as I silently curse Gabriel Agreste again. “Adrien, I will accept their apologies and eventually, I might forgive them, but I won’t be their friend again. This isn’t some movie or TV show, I don’t have to forgive them and I certainly don’t have to be their friend again.”

“Mari!” Harley waves with the rest of the group. “We’re going to be late!”

I turn back to Adrien. “I have to go. I’ll see you later, Adrien.”

Adrien doesn’t stop me as I maneuver around him to get to the rest of the group.

Peter raises an eyebrow as I come back to the group. “What was that about?”

“Adrien doesn’t want me purposely out Lila.”

“The idiot Italian girl who’s trying to steal your designs.” Gwen doesn’t look up from the map on her phone.

“Yup. She actually did. I got a call two weeks ago, Lila took one of my apps and made a copy of it. She barely changed the title, upped all the prices, and is ranking in the dough. I called my lawyers and there’s a suit pending.”

* * *

**Tech Conference**

**Marientte’s POV**

I smile as the judges come over to my table. I’d been visited by several other competitors, as well as Tech companies about my invention. It was a device that would be worn around the wrist of any first responder, allowing them to do a full body CT scan on possible patients. This would allow for hospitals to know before patients arrive if they have broken bones, internal bleeding, and joint damage. It would also help first responders see if patients actually had to visit the hospital. I had several designs including two watches, two cuffs, and two glove sets with the technology located inside the palm and fingers.

While I had made the devices next to me, Dad was willing to let me use one of the closed, but not yet sold, factories to make my devices. Before next Christmas I would be selling my devices nationally, once the FDA approved my designs.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” The oldest judge, a man with many wrinkles and wispy white hair, glances down at his clipboard. “You informed the earlier official that you created a portable CT machine.”

I give him, and the 4 other judges, a wide smile. “Yes, I have created a device that allows for First Responders to perform CT scans in the field to check for internal bleeding, joint damages, or broken bones. This way the hospitals could know beforehand if someone needs to go straight to an OR. The device is also cost friendly. With my designs, cities or even hospitals would spend less than a grand for a machine that would usually cost hundreds of thousands or even millions.”

“How does this work exactly?” All five of the judges are looking excited. I see my father give me a smile from a row over.

“Well, it’s rather simple…” I start to ramble off about how the gloves, cuffs, and watches send rays out to the body to give scans. I continue my rambling as I tell them about how they can connect the devices to various tablets or phones to view the scans. I even demonstrated how they work by scanning one of the judges. I probably ramble for a good view minutes after that before I wrap the whole thing up. “I made them from steel to keep costs low and to make the devices as durable as possible. Lastly, I have a layer of lead on the watch and bracelet to protect the wearer from the radiation. The gloves have microscope lead slivers to protect the wearer. However, these devices still have to be approved by the FDA before I can sell them.”

“Well,” A younger female judge straightens. “Thank Ms. Dupain-Cheng. This is quite an achievement, especially when you’re only 15 and in high school. We expected a graduate student, or someone in University, at least.”

“Thank, but I’ve actually graduated Lycée, or high school, a few weeks ago. I start at MIT in the fall.”

“Well, with a device like that, I have little doubts.”

* * *

**Tech Conference**

**Lila’s POV**

I smirk as the judges make their way over to my table. My device would wow them, I knew it. All wireless charging stations required contact to work, but this device would blow all of that out of the water. I’d win for our age group without a doubt. The best part, I didn’t have to do anything. I shed a few tears about my arthritis acting up and Max made my device for me. Everyone applauded my designs in the weeks before the Tech Conference.

I give a wide, confident smile to the five judges. One of the women raises an eyebrow at the blueprints set up behind me and at the device next to me. “Ms. Rossi, is that a contactless wireless charger?”

“With a 50 ft radius!” All five judges start to whisper together and are furiously typing on their tablets. One takes a picture of the blue prints.

One of the other judges looks back up at me. “You are from Paris, France, yes?”

“Well, I’m from Italy. I’m living in Paris with my mother, she’s an important ambassador.”

“Well, we have seen enough. Good day Ms. Rossi.” With little fanfare all five of the judges walk over to the next table.

I blink a few times. I was sure that the judges would be wow, that I’d be praised for the device. What could have gone wrong? I shake my head. Maybe the judges have been like that with everyone. That had to be it. They had little time and lots of people. Still, it would have been amazing if they’d gushed for a minute. Then people would have noticed me, and I’d be able to talk myself up. Oh well, I’d just rely on my sheep to talk me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I have no idea if Marinette's portable CT machine is possible, but it sounded impressive. Don't hold my lack of engineering abilities against me.


End file.
